Porcelain In The Wind
by Slowpokester
Summary: Amy is an empty doll, what will happen to her fragile skin when the wind shakes her? AmyxTalim rated K  for Violence, Blood, Possible Language and Sexual Themes.
1. 1: The Glass Doll Is Shaken By The Wind

Amy sat quietly on the edge of one of the many steps leading up to the Sorel mansion. Whatever her new father tried, he could not make her properly happy. He could make her smile, but only momentarily. Amy longed to remember what 'happy' felt like. She had only met it as a small child. Even then she couldn't quite be sure, for she used to be simple-minded. Amy longed to have someone teach her what happiness felt like.

Raphael taught her that power was happiness, and to gain power you needed to be empty hearted, to feel little empathy for those you rob of power. Amy stared at her sword and sighed. _This is not the road I would have chosen._ She thought to herself, though she understands that this was the only path that was presented to her. She sighed again and grasped Albion in her hand.

Gracefully shifting to her feet, she notices a girl out of the corner of her eye. She looked similar in age to Amy, though she had a more youthful aura than her. She had two strange looking weapons seemingly attached to her wrists. Amy's hand tightened around the sword's handle as the girl grew closer. The two girl's eyes met, they knew what was to happen between them.

"You're after my father, aren't you?" Amy claimed, with absence lingering in her voice.

"Is your father a minion of Soul Edge?" The girl replied calmly, she had an airy voice.

"My father is no being's minion." Amy lifted her sword towards the airy girl, "The sword is _his_ slave."

In response, the girl raised her foreign swords just a foot from her face. "I refuse to fight someone I don't know the name of. I am Talim."

"Amy Sorel. Now please, may we begin?" Amy was a polite fighter; she understood the etiquette of proper battling. One did not just leap in, both challengers must be prepared. Cheating was not strength, skill was. Talim nodded, and they both hesitated to be the one to strike first.

Amy thrust her sword towards Talim's bare stomach. Talim quickly parried with her wrist-blades. She ducked and aimed high with her blades. Amy stepped aside and with her Albion, threw Talim off-balance. Moving quickly, she went to slice at Talim's back, but her challenger was far too quick. Talim guarded the attack with one of her small swords, and launched a fist at Amy's stomach, landing a bruising punch. Talim cringed as she hear Amy's groan.

Amy hadn't been shook by the blow. She launched a graceful horizontal slice at Talim. She blocked it instantaneously.  
"Won't you give up?"

Amy's face became shrouded with frustration. She sprung into the air and brought her light sword confidently down towards Talim's head, begging for this to be the attack that landed. It, too, was block, tossing Amy to the ground. She struggled to bring herself to her feet, or even to her knees.

"Why do you not finish me?" Amy's confusion was evident in her voice. Was the point of battle not to conquer your opponent?

"I do not wish to cause you real harm." Talim shrugged, "You're far too young, to stop your life now… It would mirror my life stopping."

Amy was lost in this girl's words. She was scared. She… she felt as Talim was. It was pointless to end either of their lives. Amy dropped her sword and Talim, her blades.

Talim smiled and looked at Amy, expecting her to do the same. "I see no point in smiling; I have neither won nor lost a battle."

"Why are you so intent on fighting?" Talim's hand reached towards Amy, "It's such a painful, destructive thing."

"It's… Its one of the few things I know." Amy stared at the outstretched hand, barely understanding why her opponent was attempting to show her another act of kindness. "Why are you so kind?"

"It's what I know." Talim laughed. Her laughter was as bubbly as she seemed to be. Both deeply intrigued, the polar pair sunk into eachothers mind.


	2. 2: The Race

_Author's notes: I am so, so sorry for not being able to get anything up in a while. I have been, basically, without a computer for a few months. I'm very sorry for the wait and I promise this won't be the only chapter I get up this week! Also, I'm sorry to the people that subscribed to this and are getting like, 420598793 notifications. I didn't notice some mistakes._

"So," Talim smiled at the pale hand reaching towards hers, "What are you doing now?"

"I'm not sure." She replied coldly. "It's mostly up to father what I do." Amy felt a lump in her throat. She hated admitting it, but it was true. Rapheal owned her. She felt as if she owed her life to him, and he took advantage of it whenever he could.

"Well, that's silly." Talim looked down and kicked her feet. "It should be up to you, what you do, shouldn't it? Unless you're some sort of slave, or something."

Amy bit at her cheeks. What did this childish girl know about her? "I am no one's slave." Her voice was hard and cold.

"Prove it." Talim giggled and ran off into the woods surrounding the mansion. Amy wasn't as amused as her acquaintance, but her nature was never to step back from a challenge, to never show weakness. She wasn't always like this, no, she used to be as carefree as the girl she was now chasing through dark greens and browns. Before Raphael adopted her, she was a proud member of a gang of street kids. They would go around mocking the wealthier children and stealing from shops. Somehow, they never got caught.

Amy searched the dense forest, but couldn't find her opponent. She ran, her dress tearing on sharp branches. Amy was quick, but, as it seems, Talim was quicker. It didn't come as a surprise to Amy, as she spent more time working on precision than speed. She saw a bright clearing to her left, and a shadow flicker across it. Her feet swiveled and she hurried towards the clearing.

Stopping at the edge of the forest, she looked around only to find that no one was there. She grunted loudly in confusion and anger.

"No need to be upset." She heard a laugh from above her. "I'm right here." Talim swung from a branch behind Amy.

Squirrel like. Amy thought to herself, this girl is squirrel like. "Spend a lot of time in trees?" Amy managed a small laugh.

"Ah, only sometimes. They make good beds when you're travelling without a host." Talim smiled, her hands holding themselves behind her back. She cocked her head towards the red-headed doll. "Do you travel?"

"Rarely. I haven't in a while." Amy's voice grew cold again. No attachment, no emotion. She reminded herself.

"Oh." Talim was a little taken back by the sudden chill of Amy's voice. "You seem so empty, Amy. I want to help you fill that emptiness. I think I could be your friend, if you open up. Just a little bit, I promise."

Amy's face felt warm, nobody but Raphael had ever really cared about her. The street children depended on each other, but they didn't have any connection beyond that. They, likely, wouldn't care too much if any one of them died. Now this strange tan-skinned girl wanted to fill the emptiness that was clearly engulfing her. Talim wanted to be her friend.

"W-what?" Amy stuttered. Her eyes were shut tightly. So tightly, in fact, that it hurt. Her face was facing the ground, fists clenching. Her thoughts were racing through her head, worrying what would happen if she let this foreign girl in. She tried to slow her thoughts to think of something to say. "Father wouldn't want to share me."

"Why do you love him so much? If he loved you, he'd let you have a friend."

"How dare you question my father's love for me?" Amy was no longer blushing out of confusion, but burning out of anger. "You know not of the wonderful things he has done for me. He's nearly sacrificed his life for me! An orphan! A penniless street kid! And he..."

Talim wrapped her arms around Amy's quivering body. "No, I do not know." She stroked a strand of red hair that fell loose from it's curled pig-tails. "I truly did not mean to upset you. I would never do that on purpose. I'm sorry." She kept apologizing. Amy hung limp in Talim's arms, shocked. This girl was kind and warm with clearly good hearted intentions, why was it so hard to even think of befriending her? Surely Raphael wouldn't protest their friendship.

"Talim..." Amy breathed, still limp in the girl's arms. "I can't promise you anything, but you're kind. I would like..." She felt Talim smile.

"Really?" Her smile grew as she pulled out of the embrace to look at Amy. There were tears emerging in Amy's eyes, threatening to dampen her reddened cheeks. Amy was lonely, and, regardless of how much she loved her father, he didn't make her happy. This girl struck something in her, something strong and unknown.

"Are you travelling now, Talim?" Amy's jaw tightened slightly. "If you are, I'd like to go with you."


	3. 3: A letter

**Author's notes: **_Sorry it's such a measly chapter, guys. Thanks to all the people who have put this on their stroy watch!_

They just looked at each other, the light caressing each of their faces. Talim kept quiet, a large smile stretching across her face. The wind waltzed with Amy's curled red hair, as if it were rejoicing for Talim. She walked towards Amy, "This will be fun. Do you want to go say goodbye to your father?"

"No." Amy said, her cold voice shaking. "He would never let me leave. I will leave a note, telling him not to worry. Wait here, alright? I need to change." Talim nodded, Amy sprinted back to the mansion.

Amy's quarters were expansive, four rooms in all. Her sleeping quarters, a personal drawing room, a bathing room, and a dressing room. Amy walked slowly through her rooms, letting out a sigh. She stopped at her dressing room, and walked to her great oak cabinet. Holding her hand against the golden handle, almost regretfully, she took out her black suitcase and in it she put three dresses, a pair stockings, and a brown petticoat. She locks the bronzed buckles and leaves the room, suitcase in hand. She then moves to her drawing room to write Raphael a note. In a feminine cursive, she writes:

_Dear Father, _  
_I am sorry, but I must leave. You have given me ambition, strength, and now I must use it for my own. I am going travelling with an interesting young girl. I'm going to be her friend, Father! I hope you don't think I am doing this to forsake you, for I swear to come back.  
Love,  
Amy. _

As she sets the pen down, Aguste -one of the house servants- comes into the room. "Miss Amy, Mister Sorel wishes to know if you're alright. He saw you run off with that foreign girl." Aguste was a tall, muscular man who wears a wolf mask to hide his face. Amy bites her lip and answers,  
"I'm fine, tell him I said good bye, alright?"  
"You mean to say you're leaving, miss?"  
"Yes, Aguste. I have been invited to travel."  
"I'm afraid I can't let you, miss. Not without Mister Sorel's-" Amy raised Albion, her faithful rapier, to Aguste's throat.  
"You will let me leave, Aguste. I do not wish to hurt you but I will if you continue to stand in my way." Amy's voice came out quiet and cold, "And do not tell him I have left until he discovers, for himself, the note I have left.  
"Y-yes miss." Aguste gulps. Amy sheathes Albion and walks back to her suitcase as Aguste falls to his knees. With suitcase in hand, she walks coolly out the room. _This is a good idea _she tells herself, _Talim will be my friend, and we shall take care of each other._


End file.
